


Date night

by SwarleyWritesFanfiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwarleyWritesFanfiction/pseuds/SwarleyWritesFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas phones Sam to ask him some date advise... on dating Dean.</p>
<p>Cas finally asks Dean out but they actually decide to spend their night on the bunker watching movies instead of going to a restaurant.</p>
<p>Fluffy thing plus shipper!Sam. Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Once again, forgive my grammar/spelling, this is longer than any other of my fics so there may be more than just a few mistakes, I'm sorry.
> 
> This is set before 10x21 (;-;) but after 10x18 (Cas has his grace).

**Date night**

Sam's phone rang. He checked the screen, it was Castiel. He thought it was a bit weird, he didn't usually phone him; whenever he was in trouble he phoned Dean first, and they would go and help the angel.

 

He answered the phone.

 

"Hey Cas! What's up? "

 

"Sam" – Cas said. He sounded uncomfortable and perhaps, nervous.

 

"Yes buddy, what is it?"

 

"Is Dean around?" – His voice sounded strange, did he have bad reception?

 

"No, he's not, he went out. Why? You need to talk to him?"

 

"No, not really, I actually need to talk about him" – He replied. – "This is all pretty new to me Sam, and I don't know who else to call."

 

"O-Okay" – This is weird, Sam thought. – "So what is it that you want to talk about?"

 

Sam heard a sigh on the other side of the line. "I like Dean" – He made a pause, expecting to be interrupted; since he wasn't, he continued. – "I want to go out with him, date him, have a relationship and perform the act of sexual intercourse-"

 

"OKAY, I've heard enough" – Sam finally cut Cas. He was smiling like an idiot after what Cas had just said. He knew him and his brother had something; he couldn't even stand it anymore while being on the same room as them and just wanted to rush to them and make them kiss or something. He also knew how Dean felt towards Cas; he had never told him with the exact same words Cas had just used, but he had with his actions and how he talked about Cas when he wasn't around. It was like living with a teenager who couldn't stop talking about their crush. – "So what exactly do you want me to do?"

 

"I don't… know. What should I do? Should I tell Dean how I feel? Should I invite him for diner? Should I bake him pie?"

 

Sam laughed; it was funny talking about this with his brother's best friend (and love interest).

 

"What is so funny Sam?"

 

"Nothing, nothing" – He said while still laughing. – "It's just comical that we are talking about this. I mean, he's my brother and you’re asking me advice on dating a dude, that's all." – He paused again to take a deep breath; he couldn't believe this was actually happening. – "Well, honestly I think you should ask him out on a date."

 

"Where should I take him? What if he says 'no'?"

 

"Then too bad man, you won't be taking him out." – He wasn't with Cas, but could feel the angel getting sad since he didn't reply straight away. His friend had just told him he liked his brother and didn't know how to proceed and he was being such a dick. – "No, no, don't take it like that. I didn’t mean it like that. I'm sure he'll accept Cas, don't worry too much about it."

 

"Okay, Sam. I'm glad I can talk to you about this, and sorry if it's weird but I didn't know what else to do. I've liked your brother for a while now and it just seemed the right time to do something about it..."

 

"Trust me; he has liked you for a while too. The thing you can do right now is- shit."

\---

Cas heard nothing else after that and was confused. – "Hello? Sam?" – It was obvious he had hung up, he just didn’t know why. Had he done something wrong?

\---

Sam heard footsteps and hurried to hang Cas. He didn't want to hang on the guy, but if his brother heard a thing we would make a huge deal about it.

 

"Hey." – Dean said carrying the bags of food and placing them in front of Sam.

 

"Hey, any news?"

 

"Yeah, don't you ever do funny faces to babies in front of you in the line."

 

"I better not ask."

 

"Wise choice Sammy. What about here? Any case we may work on? Has Cas called?"

 

If you only knew, he said to himself. – "Nope, nothing." – He lied.

 

"So I guess that leave us a free weekend. Quite sad actually, I wanted to cut more heads off."

 

Sam glared at Dean; he didn't like it when his brother talked like that, not after the deal with the Mark; besides, they did that earlier.

 

"Hey, I'm joking man, okay?"

 

Sam rolled his eyes and took the things Dean had just brought to the kitchen.

 

They had a peaceful dinner and Dean later went to his room and didn't come out until the next morning. Sam, on the other hand, had to phone Cas.

 

            "Cas" – He said when the angel picked up. – "Sorry I hang up on you earlier, but Dean arrived so I had to."

 

            "Oh, I see. I thought I said something wrong and didn't want to bother you, so that's why I didn't call again."

 

            "It wasn't that. So where were we?"

 

            "I had just told you I liked your brother and asked you if I should ask him out on a date."

 

            "Oh! Right so hmm… I think you should take him to… I don't know, I know the man but I just don't know what he looks up to in a relationship."

 

"Any restaurants he may like? Should I ask him personally or by text? Or should I phone him?"

 

            "First of all, you gotta relax. You could take him somewhere with burgers and pie and I bet you he would be happy."

 

            "Is he free tomorrow? Do you know if he has any plans?"

 

            "He's a 100% available, I checked and there's nothing unusual out there." – He yawned, he was tired: that day they took care of a whole vampire's nest.

 

            "I won't disturb you any longer Sam, thank you. I may call you again tomorrow, I still have some doubts."

 

            "Okay then, bye Cas."

 

            "Goodbye Sam."

 

That night, Sam slept with a smile on his face, knowing that Dean and Cas might get together the following day. Finally.

——————————————————————————————————————

The next morning, Dean woke up earlier than Sam, which was odd. He went to the kitchen and made himself some breakfast.

 

After that, he turned up his laptop and looked up for any case. He found nothing, just like Sam said.

 

Sam's phone rang, he had left it the previous night there. It was Cas. Dean picked it up.

 

            "Cas! " – He was so happy, he missed Cas around and he hadn't seen him in a while. He wanted to be with him, talk to him and maybe fool around. He loved Cas, even if he didn't want to admit it, not even to himself.

 

            "Hello? Sam is that you?"

 

            "No, it’s Dean. How you've been man?"

 

            "Oh, Dean" – Shit he thought what do I do now? – "Hi Dean, I've been fine. What about you?" – He wanted to ask Dean out and that call seemed like a "sign".

 

            "I've been okay too. So, what's up? Why are you phoning Sam?"

 

            "Actually… this has to do with you." – He had to do it. Now.

 

            "About me? Why have you two been talking about me?" – Dean wondered. – "Cas, what’s going on? Tell me."

 

            "Well, I… I want to… I want to ask you out"

 

            “You want what?"

 

            "Ask you out.”

 

            "Yeah, I heard you but what exactly does that mean?" – Dean was confused, was that really happening? His heart was beating faster than usual.

 

            "It means I want you to go out on a date with me. Look, I get it if you don't accept, I know it's-"

 

            "Yes."

 

            "Sorry?"

 

            "I said yes, Cas. I'll go out on a date with you. I'd love to." – Dean was smiling; a genuine smile, from cheek to cheek. It was real; he was going out on a date with Cas.

 

            "I don't know what I should do now. I was going to ask Sam about it first."

 

            "Wait, wait, wait, were you taking dating advice from Sam?" – He found that so damn strange that he started to laugh.

 

            "I wouldn't call what he said 'advise' but if you say so I guess."

 

            "Okay Cas, whatever." – He finally said. - "So, our date, what about it? Where do you want to go?"

 

            "No, Dean, this is about you, you must tell me where you want to go. I insist. Sam suggested a restaurant, and burgers and pie."

 

            "Sounds good to me but, you don't even eat, what would we do in a restaurant?"

 

            "I could watch you eat."

 

            "Dude, that's just creepy. And everyone would be staring at us, more if you don't even order."

 

            "Sorry, any ideas then?" – At this point, Cas was so nervous, what was he supposed to do? Sam didn't tell him what to do next! In fact, he was quite convinced Sam didn't help at all.

 

            "You could come over and watch a movie."

 

            "And I could buy you a burger and pie on my way there…" – That actually sounded pretty good, he was so pleased with himself that he had had that idea.

 

            "That sounds perfect." – Dean said smiling. In fact, on the other side of the line, Cas was smiling too.

 

            "But, will Sam be around?" – Cas asked. He wanted to have a nice date with Dean and that meant no interruptions.

 

            "I'll take care of that, don't worry."

 

            "All right then, so I'll see you later, Dean. Around what time suits you better?"

 

            "Hmm… what about 8? I may have a clue on which movies we should watch."

 

            "Movies? That means more than one… okay, I'll be there just in time. Bye Dean."

 

He hung up before Dean could add something else.

"Sam! You're finally up! That's good."

 

"Dean, what happened? You sound too excited."

 

"Okay, I know Cas told you and-"

 

"Oh my God. HE ASKED YOU OUT ON A DATE?" – Sam was crying. Crying of excitement. That was all he had wanted on a while and it was finally happening.

 

"Okay Samantha, calm down, okay? He did ask me out but we are not going anywhere; he's coming here at 8, so I want you out of here by that time, you hear me?"

 

"I cannot believe this is actually happening, I'm so happy for the two of you, I always knew you liked him and that he liked you back and this is JUST GREAT."

 

Dean sighed, he wanted to smile and was blushing inside; he couldn't believe it either.

 

"Do I really have to leave?"

 

"Yes, you have to."

 

"Can't I just stay in my room?"

 

"No, you have to leave, I don't want to see you around being super excited about me and Cas dating."

 

"I promise I'll stay there until tomorrow morning, besides, where could I go? If I leave I'll have to come back at some point and your date may not be over by that point." – Sam gave Dean those puppy eyes no one can ignore and deny a thing to.

 

"Damn it! Okay, you can stay, but I don't want you around and I want you in your room before 8. And grab your dinner before you go to your room, understood?"

 

"Sure thing, got it."

 

After that, each Winchester did their own thing: Sam kept looking on how to remove the Mark of Cain and Dean was setting up everything to his date with Cas.

It was 7:30 pm; Dean had just come out of a shower and was putting on some comfy clothes because hopefully, they would watch the movies in the couch, and Dean also had the silly thought of cuddling while doing that, and pants would be uncomfortable.

 

Cuddling he thought, what am I? A teen?

 

He got out of his bedroom and went to the living room, where Sam was on his laptop.

 

"Remember Cas comes in half an hour so-"

 

"Yes, yes, yes, I'll leave the two of you alone, don't worry." – Sam noticed his brother seemed nervous, so he added. – "Hey, relax Dean, it's just a date."

 

"Yes, with the guy I've liked for a while Sam! I can't just 'relax', and I have never dated a guy before!"

 

"I'm sure you'll figure out how it is; just remember to breathe once in a while, okay?" – Sam said. – "Its 7:48 already, wow, how time flies! I'll take some food and won't leave my bedroom like I said."

 

His brother was too nervous to reply, so when Sam stood up he patted Dean on his shoulder and walked towards the kitchen and then, to his bedroom.

 

Dean checked that everything was on place and perfect; he had the movies near the TV, cold beers in the fridge, popcorns ready to be prepared and some comfy clothes for Cas since he was pretty sure was going to arrive with his trench coat. He looked at his watch: 8 o'clock, at last.

 

"Hello Dean."

 

"Cas." – Dean said with a smile on his face and approached to hug the guy. – "Just in time."

 

"Well, you said 8:00, so here I am." – Cas said. – "I brought your burger and pie; I hope it is to your liking."

 

"So do I; now come here and let's begin with our date." – Those words sounded weird when Dean said them out loud. A date. – "But first you have to change."

 

"Change? Why?" – He asked while looking over at his trench coat.

 

"Because we're going to watch movies! You need something more comfortable than a trench coat."

 

"You mean like shorts and a t-shirt like you are wearing?"

 

"Exactly, so here you go. Change yourself, quickly."

 

Cas took the AC/DC t-shirt and shorts Dean hand him and gave him the bag that contained his burger and pie.

 

When the angel came out of the bathroom, Dean had already taken out the beers from the fridge, prepared a bag of popcorns and the burger and pie were on the table in front of the TV.

 

"Whoa, you look… great." – Dean said. – "Come over, so we can start. Grab a beer."

 

"Dean, I'm no longer human, I don't need food."

 

"Yeah but, come on, drink with me at least."

 

"All right, but only beer."

 

"And popcorns, you can't watch a movie without popcorns." – Dean replied taking a seat on the couch.

 

"Okay." – Cas agreed reluctantly. – "Which movies are we going to watch?" – Cas asked as he sat next to Dean.

 

"Star Wars." – Dean answered. – "I know Metatron 'passed you' all the knowledge on pop culture and whatever, but I think it would be better if you actually watched the movies." – He said as pressing the 'start' button on the remote control.

 

Dean ate his burger (which was delicious) and looked at Cas occasionally, trying to have a better angle of those blue eyes where he could get lost in.

 

When he was done with his burger and the popcorns were gone, he asked Cas if he wanted some more; he said no and it didn't bother Dean, he was full.

 

"Cas, what are you doing?" – Dean asked when Cas placed his head on his shoulder.

 

"Isn't this something couples do?"

 

"It… it is, but I didn't think we'd get to it just now…"

 

"If it makes you uncomfortable Dean, I won't do it."

 

"No, no, no, I… actually like it." – He said with half a smile, finally staring directly on those blue eyes.

 

Cas smiled back at him, resting his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean passed his arm behind Cas's back; it was a nice feeling.

 

Cas hadn't interrupted the whole time, he had no questions or whatsoever, the only sound during that period was Dean's laugh occasionally.

 

They stayed like that for a long time, Dean's hand on Cas's back, and the angel's head on the hunter's shoulder; even after Dean stood up to change the movie they would come back to that position. On the last one, when Dean changed the CD and put Return of the Jedi, he asked Cas:

 

"Hey, do you mind if I… hmm… hug you? Not just my shoulder around your back, but like an actual hug? Here? I'm not even sure if I explained myself."

 

"I think I get you, Dean. It's okay, I'm not so used to hugs but I wouldn't really mind."

 

So they did: Cas was on top of Dean, with his head on Dean's chest; both of them watching the film. It was so peaceful, and it suits both of them, they needed one of those nights once in a while.

 

When the film was over Cas asked:

 

"Dean, but weren't there 6 movies?"

 

"Yes, but the ones we have just watched were the 'original trilogy'." – He answered. – "Besides, I didn't want Jar Jar to ruin our dating night."

 

Cas didn't say anything else, and stared at Dean's freckles. He tried to count them, but obviously failed.

 

"This is perfect." – Dean added, smiling at Cas and interrupting his failed attempt on counting Dean's freckles. - "Did you like the movies?" – He asked while playing with the angel's hair.

 

"I really liked them Dean." – He said, and kissed Dean. A nice, tender kiss which made the hunter blush.

 

Dean broke the kiss to ask something.

 

"Why do you have so pretty blue eyes?"

 

"I'll answer that when you tell me why you have so many freckles."

 

They both smiled and kissed again. Their lips fit perfectly and the moment seemed eternal.

 

Dean broke the kiss one last time.

 

"I love you."

 

"I know." – Cas replied with a grin on his face, kissing the hunter once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I got quite inspired on this one.
> 
> The Star Wars reference... sorry, I had to, I saw a post that involved Destiel + Star Wars, and May the Fourth was last Monday so...
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
